toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Perchan
OMG I don't know what to say. I thought you'd be mad at me. I was worried most of the time you're gone. Did everything go well? I hope it did. I hate to see you leave like that. Please don't go anywhere TTATT Anyways, Aha extended the ban by a month, so I should be back by the end of September. Sorry I won't be there to wish you a happy birthday. I was so excited to see you that I had to come on and say hi. I guess I wasn't thinking in the slightest. Sorry. Anyway, I have Pokemon X. Playing it right now. Lord Arceus (Sup hoes! I'm in the building! Worship me!) 23:16, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Sures. Here it is. 4210-4372-6798 Lord Arceus (Sup hoes! I'm in the building! Worship me!) 10:06, June 29, 2014 (UTC) I also saw the new editions you made to Tsuruko, which was unexpected. If you want a proper translation for your latest title, then use this instead. It proves to be much more effective. (明暗の結成, Meian no Kessei) Lord Arceus (Sup hoes! I'm in the building! Worship me!) 10:13, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Welcome FIle:Wiki-wordmark.png Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Alpha Olphion page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page. *Character Rules and Standards *Canon To Fanon Rules Enjoy your time here and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yahoo774 (talk) 14:45, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Ummm.... My name is "AlphaOlphy". It meant that I don't have your FC in mine. It works by exchange. It's a two-way street. It's the same when you did it with Aha (if he has one). In fact, that's how it works with everyone. Also, I liked the the new FT chapter, more so than the previous ones, especially when Hiro screws up the battle with Erza and Minerva. It was anti-climatic to me =_=' Deliora as Silver threw me for a loop though XD Also, any battle that involved Mard Geer was EPIC XD It's as Aha said. He's a badass version of Yoko Kurama. First the celestial spirit king and then his on-going battle with sting and rogue, not to mention him blowing away erza with no effort (albeit she was weakened from her previous battles. I was actually glad to see her lose for once. She's asspulling nearly all of her victories, especially during the GMC, which she summoned her Nakagami Armor aka. the Asspull Armor of Godmodding & Haxing as I like to call it XD). Also, you're welcome. Anytime. Need help with other translations? Lord Arceus (Sup hoes! I'm in the building! Worship me!) 00:35, June 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure if you want these, but I found some interesting gifs and pics you can use for Tsuruko. Use them at your discretion. These are the best I could find as of now. Tsuruko - Magical Aura.gif Tsuruko Swordsmanship.gif Tsuruko Violent Emotion - Aura.gif Tsuruko Violent Emotion - Dark Sandalphon.png Tsuruko Violent Emotion - Dark Halvahelev.png Also, why did Alexis say in "Vollstandig" (why no winner near the end by the way DX) "And it's a shame that the Sejren Clan's shining star had to die in the Hargeon Incident...otherwise, I'd have her DNA as well."? Does that mean that Tsuruko is dead? Just curious. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 03:19, June 30, 2014 (UTC) It is huh. I typed it in and got a bunch of results. Just give me your FC. It makes things much easier.`Also, I thought the same thing when Mard Geer fought Sting and Rogue. He's just trolling like its no tomorrow XD Also, you're welcome. Anytime. I had to re-size them because they were too large. I thought they'd fit with Tsuruko perfectly in my opinion, but it's ultimately up to you if you want to use them or not. Thank God Tsuruko ain't dead. That would suck. So Alexis was lying to Crux when she said that. Thank God TTATT Also, there are a few manga I think you should read. Some of them are for fun while others are for inspiration for new material: * Owari no Seraph (My friends on the Naruto Fanon got me addicted to this one) * Aflame Inferno * Code: Breaker (Not sure if you read it, but it's good XD) * TSSB (I absolutely LOVE this manhwa. So comical.) * Feng Shen Ji (Recommended to me by Void himself) * King of Hell (Not sure if you read this either. It's good nonetheless) * Apocalypse Alice (Although it just started, it's good in plot. Very unexpected though XD) * Feng Shen Ji II (Continuation of Feng Shen Ji) * Noragami (You must've heard of this one. If you seen the anime, then you must, and I mean must read this manga at all costs) * Dragon Hunter * Shin Angyo Onshi (Love this manga. Sei recommended it to me once) * Reimei no Arcana (Good shojo if you're into that thing) * Area D (Interesting to say the least) * Akame ga Kill (Good storyline and uses the characters aspects to fit the situation) * Soul Cartel (One of my personal favorites I must say.) * Mangaka-san to Assistan-san to I (Another comical one. Very Ecchi. Watch the anime too.) * Mangaka-san to Assistan-san to II (Continuation of the first one.) * Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun (Loved this manga. Recommeded to me by a friend. Also, watch the anime for this one.) * The Legend of Maian (Recommended to me by Kaiser-san) * Joujuu Senjin! Mushibugyo! (Another one of my favorites. Watch the anime too.) I have more but I thought I should leave you with these for now. Come back anytime. I'll give you more if these don't do it for you. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 18:00, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Here are some other ones I think you might enjoy: * Fukanzen Shinsei Kikan Iris * Hyouketsu Kyokai no Eden (Very good in my opinion) * Sousei no Onmyoji Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 18:07, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the update. I put it in my 3DS. It works XD It could be that mines need fixing. It's been bugging out as of late. I hope I don't have to get a new one. That would suck. I had this thing for years. Anywho, getting back on topic, you're welcome with the manga. If you need anymore to read, I got quite the selection to choose from. Ever since I was banned, I've been reading a lot of various manga from different genre. It gave me new ideas to go with some of my characters for my future project on FTF. I'm currently doing one on Naruto Fanon with my friend Wolfthorn (formerly known as Prodigy X). He told me he thinks that Aha hates him for some reason. I just told him that he gives off that impression with most new people he meets because he's the cautious-type who's wary of his surroundings, so he shouldn't worry (much). Also, yay for a new chapter. I finally caught up to all the Dawn and Daybreak Chapters. Had re-read some for reference purposes (nice use of the pun for your hiatus by the way XD) The ending to Saint Seiya Omega was sorta disappointing to me. I dunno, maybe because I've seen so many people and gods die that I expected that XD Still, they do need a new installment, but I doubt its gonna happen anytime near the future. I miss Lost Canvas though. They half-assed the anime but made a work of art outta the manga. It made me thirsty for more. You can't just get me addicted to something and cut me off like that. That's cruel TTATT But I'm looking forward to the 3D movie Legend of Sanctuary. Seiya looks so much like tenma LOL XD I don't mind it though. The new armors look cool as well. So epic. Question, I ran outta Kamen Rider and Power Rangers to watch. Recommend any new ones? (anything except Kamen Rider Wizard. From what I heard, it's a piece of crap). Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 16:27, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Also, have you seen the latest Epic Rap Battles of History? Ray William Johnson as Goku made my day. My life became complete after that. Also the beats in Sir Isaac Newton vs. Bill Nye and Edgar Allen Poe vs Stephen King were amazing. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 16:32, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the late response. I just got up from taking a nap. Anywho, thanks a lot Per. I'm gonna watch The Kamen Riders you've recommended me. Also, I got a lot of favorite anime. If I have to name one, it's definitely Puella Magi Madoka Magica. It defies and shatters all the logic and understanding I had about magical girls and then some. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 00:21, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Also, I'm not gonna shoot ya XD In fact I agree with ya wholeheartedly. This one was better than the old Saint Seiya. Also, thanks for the NF. Prodigy will notify me when it'll start. Also, I watched Power Rangers Time Force and RPM so many times >_< You're right. Power Rangers isn't really that good. I liked Kamen Rider better. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 00:31, July 4, 2014 (UTC) My favorite is Homura Akemi. Love all of her sides, especially her moe-moe side she's shown in eepisode 9 before everything went wrong. I know what ya mean. They are stealing the individuality the show possesses and using it for their own. This is something that happens with most critically - acclaimed shows, especially in this day and age. Anywho, I liked Gundam Build Fighters, but not as much as the original series. Have you noticed that most of the new anime is mainly mecha? The genre can get tiring after a certain period. Also, did those images of Tsuruko help or do you need new ones? Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 12:57, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey Per. Sorry if I'm late with the response. Even though it's Sunday, I got important shit to do. No rest for the weary I guess ;P Plus I got to see the first episode of my favorite Yaoi/BL game today - DRAMAtical Murder. Big fan of the game. Favorite character is Clear =w= *Internal Fangirl Screams* Anywhores, getting back to the question at hand, Naruto is improving by leaps and bounds. The development is picking, more so than what I can say about Bleach =_= That series is pissing me off more and more. As Ten said in one of his blogs, that series is like cancer cells to my brain. I just wish it would end already. I mean it did have a few good arcs such as the Soul Society and Fullbringer Arcs, but it went downhill after that. Naruto, on the other hand, is picking up. It's starting to answer all the questions I had a certain intervals of the series, especially concerning The Sage of Six Paths, his brother, the origin behind the three great dojutsu, even Kaguya herself. It's also great to see that Obito is not a butthole anymore, he's got his sharingan back, and even how Madara is no longer in the picture (Face it. You know as well as I do that he was hogging all of the spotlight until now, acting like a Gary Stu and shit). Anyways, I'm loving the series like I always do. Why do you ask? Is there something wrong? Also, do you need more gifs and pics for your characters. If so, then don't be hesitant to ask. I;m not gonna bite ;P Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 22:25, July 6, 2014 (UTC) As I said Per, it's mainly a Yaoi/BL game that's very popular among many anime fans. As the genre implies, there's a lot of Boy on Boy action. For more info, go here http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dramatical_Murder Also, ask Raze. I think he's also a big fan of the game if I remember correctly. There are game plays on youtube and the anime just came out yesterday. It literally blew up the chat on Facebook and many forums in general. So much so that many had crashed and needed to reboot. Still I like the yaoi and yuri based games like this. Yuri is the opposite of yaoi, which is girl on girl. I told you what it is. Don't judge me > x < Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 14:46, July 7, 2014 (UTC) It really is interesting game. I love it. It's addicting. So many routes, so many different endings - Good and Bad. If you want to check it out on youtube, there's a channel you must see. Her name is Kreddu, and she does all the gameplays for the game. For the after-stories, see Dmmd re:connect. It tells the events that takes place after the game for each characters. There's also mini-games and hidden events. You'll like it I swear. I know I did. Anywho, thanks for not judging. There are a lot of judgmental people out there. Glad you're not one of them ;P I don't judge people. I do the same crap as them, so it pretty puts us in the same boat, pending on what they did. Anywhos, thanks for recommending the Kamen Rider series. I enjoyed it. It was hard to find, but I managed. Moving on to the main point, I've heard of Rosario Vampire. I've also read the manga too. It's a very good series. Moka Akashiya kinda reminds me of Medaka or Rias for some reason. Maybe its my imagination I guess :P I also like the Jigentou technique. It's one of my absolute faves XD Anywho, have you seen Mirai Nikki or Elfen Lied? I love those series so much, especially their opening and ending themes, considering the two pioneered the Yandere genre in which my beloved Tokisaki Kurumi came from. I wish I can own all pictures of her. Then she will be mine completely. But I know Aha will have a say since he's a Mega Kurumi fan like I am, something we hold in common at the very least. I mean, who can resist a cutie who can flip the switch at any moment? She's also one of the most powerful characters in the Date-A-Live series. I wonder who would win in a fight - her or Ellen Mira Mathers? I call it a close match, as they're both equal in powerful. Well, enough of my ramblings. You must be a busy third-gender XP. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 02:37, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Per, I heard someone stole your work on FTF. That sucks. I hope it's taken care of. I also saw your blog on plagiarism. I agree with you wholeheartedly. Also, where did you get that pic of Maria Arusu holding a McDonalds Strawberry-Banana smoothie?I want one >3< Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 16:12, July 9, 2014 (UTC) http://www.mangahere.co/manga/date_a_party/ Gotta read. It's a parody of Date-A-Live. I enjoyed it, especially with Kurumi being in it XD Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 17:22, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey I'm on chatango if u wanna come on [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 00:57, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Per, I was kinda busy yesterday. This morning I got your messages, but I was having breakfast with mom and older brother, so there's that. Getting back to the issues at hand, it's good that you're seeing the channel. Trust me, watch all of the routes, especially the Ren route. That's where the true story lies. Personally, my favorite route, obviously, is the Clear route. He's my favorite character after all =w= Elfen Lied is meant to be cruel. You will not find another anime kicking a puppy just for the fun of it. Mirai Nikki, I agree with you wholeheartedly. Anywho, Getting back to DAL, Kurumi is a first in my book with a tie of Miku and Ellen in second. Third is obviously Reine. In my opinion, she's the only sane person on the crew. I don't know why but she is. Also, I still agree with you with the possibility of her being Phantom. Hell, most of the fanbase would. Her name is a dead giveaway. With the Kotori and Kurmi matter however, Kotori wasn't in full control of her powers and went on a rampage. In my book, that doesn't really count as a real victory, per say. But Kurumi's time manipulating and shadow powers do give her an edge over the other spirits, albeit at a cost. Now, with Akame ga Kill, you're welcome :) Personally, Kaiser from Naruto Fanon recommended me to the series and I started to read it from then on. I loved it <3 I also saw the first episode of the anime that just came out. Pretty much the same shit. Did you check out the other series I've recommeded you too? I hope so. They're all good, in their own unique way. Moving on, it's good that its coming to the stop, the plagiarism that is. It's been happening with some of the users on the Naruto Fanon and there's a big uproar about it ever since. I hoped it wouldn't have to happen over on the FTF, but hey, shit like this happens from time to time. I discovered Date-A-Party when I heard that Kurumi gets drunk off of cola LOL I had to check it out. Glad I recommended it to ya. Yes, I checked out FF XIII. To tell you the truth, I'm not a big FF fan, but I like the concepts they've come up with and the characters. Lightning and Cloud are my two favorites by far, along with a few others. Oh yeah, thanks for the new chatango account. Mines is still AlphaOlphion, by the by ;P Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 15:38, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Per. I read the latest chapters of Daybreak. All I have to say is that - IT. WAS. EPIC. 'nough said. Kirika is such a bitch, but in a good way. I don't know why, but I feel more drawn to her now >_< Also, did you complete the Zodiac Knights yet? If you didn't then I have a pretty good idea for the Leo Symbiote that I think you might like. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 14:52, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Well, my plan for the Leo symbiote was to base her off of Kiyama Harumi from To Aru no Kagaku no Railgun, if that doesn't sound too cliche to ya. I can compare her to Giselle Mercury in both their respective appearances and massive intellect. Power-wise, they would nearly equal in strength and combat skill, with Giselle having a slight advantage over her, given her origins. Her powers are based on the ones she had in the anime, mainly because of her intellect that allowed it happen anyways. Also, her secret that she keeps from Joker is the research that she does on the Source of Magic, specifically different ways of how to properly utilize it. This is one of my ideas as a secret anyways. Also, like Kirika, she's has Soul Knight Armour (I found a good pic for it. Something you might like ;P) Her personality is slightly similar to Giselle's own, but with subtle differences, being a tad bit more aggressive. Also, to make things interesting, she can possibly share a history with Giselle, both of them working for the magic council around the same time. But the Leo symbiote kept her identity hidden at the time for particular reasons, one of them to continue her hidden research on the utilization of the Source of Magic or how to better her race, I dunno. Whichever works with you. I got plenty :P Also, she has a hidden transformation that's due to the findings in her research and the constant expire meeting she did on herself. Anywho, these are the small outline of it for now. I hope it's good. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 10:49, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi Per. Itsa me. Sorry if I'm replying late. I'm kinda sick here. Caught the flu and it's a bitch. Now, moving on, as I said, if you want to change anything then go right ahead. It's your story anyways. I'm just a co-author of a future article ;P Found more awesome gifs and pics to use for her anyway >w< Also, I saw the link and I have to say, it looks SUPER interesting. I think I've found my new source of entertainment XD Another thing, I like your Miu Gatack character (being based off of Evangeline, she HAS to be awesome. It's a basic). I found these pics of Evangeline from UQ holder that I think you might wanna use, pends on you after all ;P Miu Gatack Ice Spears.jpg Miu Gatack Ice Empress Armor.png If you want anything else, just let me know ;) Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 20:19, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to hear that Per. I hope you feel better ;( I recently had gotten over mine's. It was mainly cause to the erratic change of weather and the increase in humidity. We had a terrible winter, so this is to be expected. Anywho, yes I've heard of Fire Emblem 3: Awakening. I actually played it on my friend's device (I forgot which system he had it for :P Derp). Graphics were amazing and I loved the storyline. Also, I got a question. Did you read the new FT Spin-offs: Fairy Tail Zero and Ice Trail? If you didn't, I HIGHLY SUGGEST you do. Mavis's past is so sad TTATT Gray on the hand...... is being gray. Let's put it at that ^_^' Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 02:58, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Re-sized gif for Tsuruko I saw your latest edit on Tsuruko. In my opinion, the aura gif was too big. Throws off the rythhm of the entire section. You can't re-size it like normal pics. My friend told me because gifs work differently than normal pics so you have to use a different program in order to do it. As not to waste your time, I did it for you. Also sorry for not coming on yesterday. My eyes were hurting because of strain and I was sleeping for most of the day. Wasn't sure you'd be on. Anywhores, here is the re-sized gif. If you need anything else, don't be afraid to ask, 'kay ;P I'm here for ya <3 Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 01:34, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the Hold Up >-< Hey Per. It's me. How's it been. I've been sick, especially since I've taken my eye exam. Had some serious migraines afterward. I was mainly sleeping for the most part. Anywho, can I get your opinion on something. Can you explain what you think of this and this? Ten told me last night on NF chat that he choked on some food when he got to these pages. I don't blame him. I did the exact same thing the morning I read it while eating some waffles. I'm like "What the fuck was that?!" Anywho, besides Giselle being a crossdressing boy, I'm surprised that Mayuri zombified the Arrancars, especially Luppi since Grimmjoww Cero'd the hell outta his body. His upper body was missing after that. Literally. No look at this. How the hell Kubo did this is beyond me. Well.... It's Kubo. Tis' to be expected that he asspulled this one. Getting back to the situation at hand, what is it that you need my opinion about? Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 20:45, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Per, sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner. I was kinda busy with some stuff I was doing and I was trying to stay away from the computer for a while, per eye doctor's orders. Anyway, let's get down to business. Now for Giselle being a man, I'm not surprised anymore. All the Quincy girls are freaky in VARIOUS ways, Giselle being NO exception. I wanted your opinion on it and I've heard it. Now, onto the next subject, your Eternano Saber - nice job as usual :D Love the concept behind it. Had to thoroughly read it multiple times to fully grasp the concepts and you've captured how to use the eternano very well to better suite the weapon's functions while displaying its various strengths and weaknesses. Kudos to you Per. I think I wanna use it for one of mah future characters for a side-story I'm doing. Similar to RWBY and Harry Potter, and run by the Magic Council. Happens during the timeskip of Tales of the Forgotten. Moving on, I would vote for Gundam SEED, Gundam being one of my favorites, but Fairy Tail has its appeals too, so it's hard to choose. I say I would go with the general populace would choose and for now it seems that Fairy Tail is the more popular and viable choice. But I think there should be a third option - this. Watch the first episode. 'nough said =w= Lastly, yes I've heard of those 'choose your own adventure' books. Very interesting to say the least, letting the reader choose their own path to the storyline thus altering it to their liking, something that pleases many in the long run, but it feels like the author was being half-assed whenever he did those, something I noticed. But ehhhhh, we've all done it at some point, one way or another. Now getting back to topic, I think it's a good idea and since you're an experienced writer, you can make it work. Is Aha going to help or is it a solo thing? It's gonna interesting anyway you look at it. Did I leave anything out? Please tell me if I did next time. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 22:41, July 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm on chatango if you need me. Hit me up when you can so we can talk. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 23:12, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Sorry. Back on now. I had some things to do. Come on whenever. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 00:20, August 7, 2014 (UTC) When you have the time, come on Chatango. I will be on right now. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 16:29, August 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm on Chatango if you need me. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 00:09, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Request Fulfilled As I promised this morning, I filled out the two things you need. You know what they are so no need for me to explain it to ya. Anywho, here's the gif for Rosa: Sorry if it's a bit fast. I tried to slow it down, but this is the best I can do. Try using here if you're not pleased with it. Moving on, here's the description you wanted for your Ice Devil Slayer chick. Just add in the name where the blanks are: :_ is an odd bishoujo with a enigmatic and ephemeral air about her, described as by those around her, especially those of the opposite sex. This is especially shown in the way she presents herself, going from her oddly color-coordinated clothing to her two-toned hair. The color theme of her entirety consists of black, white, and icy-blue. This usually signifies her in general, but not enough for people to fully understand her. Part of her title as "Ice Queen" (氷女王, Kōri joō) derives from this specific trait. Despite her upbringing and the magic that she uses in battle, she is described as a maiden with a fair skin tone, being peachy-white in coloration. Her waist-length hair, as stated before, is two-toned, black on the left half and white on the right half. She has icy-blue eyes, which many note that has a certain amount of intensity to them, enough to mesmerize yet frighten anyone who dare looks into them or is the target of its gaze. She's known to be a B-Cup. However, her exact measurements are currently unknown. :_'s attire is like her, simple in some aspects while complex in others. Sticking to the color theme of black, white, and icy-blue, she wears a black, long-sleeved fully-body suit. Oddly enough, the left sleeve is white, with a black sleeve with a white borderline edge near the elbow, possibly from another piece of clothing, put on top of it. On her right side, there's a white cuff with a black edge hanging from the elbow, origins of it being unknown. On top of said body suit is where most of her fashion sense shows. She wears a unique dress, fashioned similar to a of Eastern tradition, that's connected by the neck, which has three diamond-shaped patterns, and waist, segmented near the bust area, having a bow-tie knot on the left pectoral side. Many people say that the outfit looks like a collage of mismatched pieces of various clothing, fashioned together in a strange manner. Whether she did this on purpose or it being a design-flaw is up for debate, but many go with the former in most cases. It should be noted that there's a white piece of cloth flowing in a circular manner near the bottom, possibly another piece that's holding the outfit together. On the outside, it's mainly black with various icy-blue borderline designs. When turned inside-out, the opposite is true. It can be seen that it's double-layered, as there's additional pieces of the same clothing underneath, yet formed in a different way than the original. Finally, her footwear is based off of those found in the culture, having straps that go up to her ankles, containing two blue gems embedded into each side, one on the top strap and the other on the bottom. She has an additional blue strap on the shoe itself and the sole is platform-high. In short, her attire in general is mainly mismatched, but it oddly meshes well with her personality and outer beauty, making her stand out as an individual. :When she was younger, _ attire was known to be provocative in nature. It's unknown why, but many people theorized that she she wanted to be the center of attention at an early age, but earned her the ire of others, in most cases females, being called an "attention whore" because of it. Others guessed that it might be that she didn't really care how she looked for particular reasons unknown. Then, there are those who say that it might reflect her outer beauty that she retained since a young age and can also give insight on her true personality. The theories are endless, with only _ knowing the truth behind it all. A lesser version of her current attire, being skimpy in nature, it consists of a black sleeveless full-body suit, consisting of icy-blue borderlines found along the edges, tied together with small ribbons near the waist. It's known that a jewel-like ornament is seen near the upper-center. It's known to be very valuable in the magical world, many paying high prices for it. An additional cloth-like material flows out the back. She wears knee-high stockings and stiletto-heeled shoes with many blue pearls embedded into each side, arrange in a gorgeous design. She also wears a blue jewel-encrusted hair ornament on the right side of her hair. It's unknown where it got it from, but like her other piece of jewelry, it's also highly-sought after by others willing to pay a pretty penny for it. She wears a cloth-like boa around her arms that flows outward. Overall, her appearance can compared to a beautiful ice spirit found in legends, many stating that she's from a different species altogether. Anything else you need, just hollar at mah message wall. I'll get right on it as soon as possible. By the way, I love the ending to Daybreak :P Excited for S2 to come out Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 19:20, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Pics of Giselle Mercury Title says it all. Here they are: 1 2 3 I hope they're useful enough. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 00:30, August 23, 2014 (UTC) http://date-a-live.wikia.com/wiki/Miscellaneous/Fanarts Check out here too if you can. Has some good works Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 00:35, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Listen, Per, I'll have your description up by tomorrow. This week I was sick and today I had to go to a string of doctor's appointments. When I finish my blood work tomorrow, then I'll get to ya. So for now, please wait a bit more. It's not gonna take long. Thanks for understanding. See ya. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 02:49, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Here ya go Steel Dragon Slayer Magic: Is the newest form of Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox acquired the ability to change his element during his battle with Torafusa when he absorbed the trace carbon around him into his iron. To do this, similar to how he drew in the shadows to create Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, the magic energy that the iron emitted drew in the small elements of carbon as the iron was slowly acting as a magnet to it. Once enough of said carbon was absorbed into his skin, Gajeel focused it with his magic and melded it together, resulting in the chemical reaction of iron and carbon to fuse together and create a new style he could now access: Steel Dragon Form. While in this form, his new abilities result in a much more harder and powerful increase in his spells, allowing him to cut through incredibly solid objects that his normal iron form wouldn't be able to do. It is also shown that once the element style has changed, Gajeel is able to access it whenever he can, often changing his appearance and form when he uses it. The best I could come up with, if you want to add to it be my guest. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:55, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Per, tomorrow, I'll be on my laptop all day. I'll do the curse for you, along with the gifs you wanted and the character description. I know, I know it's a lot, but i'll get through it no prob ;3 Don't think I've forgotten. I've used messenger as my reminder y'know. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 19:05, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Okay Per, now that I have nothing else important coming up, I can finally fill in the request you asked for but couldn't do for obvious reasons LOL :P First One: Here ya go. There's a small problem though. As you can see, the gif is very fast. And every time I slow it down and upload it here, it returns to its original pace. My suggestion, use here before you upload it to FTF. I tried to do it and it's not working. I'm hoping you can do at least that much for me. Second One: :_ is a busty, slim-figured woman described by many as an outgoing and beautiful businesswoman that's a bit odd at times. This can be attributed by one of many factors that prove it to a great extent, one being the way she presents herself in public. It should be noted that her appearance is themed after two things: one after her favorite dessert color-wise - consisting of pink, brown, and white, and the second modeled after the famed flapper. This goes from her hair color and skin tone, to her so-called "outdated" business attire. Thus, it can safe to say that she is one of the most fashionably-unique individuals to ever exist in the history of her time. :As with any typical young woman obsessed with their preservation of their beauty, _ tends to go out of her way in order to properly take care of both her skin and hair, buying various beauty products and visiting many spas and massage places in order to accomplish this. The results always shows, as her vanilla-colored skin, is described as smooth by those who witness and, in rare cases, touch it. This goes especially for the face, free of any wrinkles, despite her age. Her hair is silky and neat, dyed in two colors, pink on left side and brown on the right, cut perfectly in a bob, extending to the back of her neck. Even her nails are always clean and trimmed, free of any dirt, despite the two fields she specializes in. Her measurements are stated to be 31-24-31. It's been commented that she's one of the few born with heterochromia, and unlike her hair, her right eye is a pale shade of pink, like strawberry ice-cream and the left is a darker shade of brown, like chocolate. This might be linked to the type of magic she utilizes in combat, but this is merely speculation. Overall, she's a very attractive woman, even amongst her peers. :Because she's both a businesswoman and a mage, _ dresses in a way that carries a certain mystifying, yet independent air about her person. Sticking to the two traditional themes above, she wears something that isn't normally seen by others, though it's not provocative in nature as one might guess. In fact, it's very decent, though this is due to her business profession. _'s outfit consists of wears a white jacket with a pink interior and brown pants held together by two leather belts, a smaller one hanging sideways on top of the larger one. Under her jacket is a black tailor-made corset which exemplifies her busty figure, curved in the middle of the bottom, exposing her sides. Her coffee-brown shoes are high-heeled, a white buttoned-piece of leather cloth covering it, reaching from the base all the way to near her kneecaps.Like with most girls, she's a fan of jewelry, especially ones that're expensive. She's mainly fond of necklaces and likes to show them off, wearing many in excess. But because they are layered one on top of the other and she constantly moves around, they tend to get tangled at times and difficult to unravel piece-by-piece. By that logic, she decided to keep them together as is, thus they appear to make her look like they were thrown around her neck haphazardly, something she doesn't really mind. Thus, her overall appearance sticks to her main themes, while still making look like an independent, feministic, and professional businesswoman who doesn't need reliance of any man to support her. Now that both are done, I can relax for a bit. If you need anything else, don't be hesitant to ask. I'm here for ya,'kay? Though I may be busy at times with college and other shit.Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 00:05, September 14, 2014 (UTC)